SEGA Legends: The Tale of Cy
by Poseidon 01
Summary: recycled because im out of ideas.
1. Chapter 1

SEGA Legends: Sonic the Hedgehog

The Tale of Cy

_8 years ago_

Noah Prower, a young, green, two tailed fox nicknamed "Cy" by his friends and family because of his expertice in cybernetics, was only 7 when he was captured by Dr. Eugene Robotnik, better known as Dr. Eggman due to his egg shaped body. "Let me go, Eggman you..." Cy named Eggman names that he'd never say in front of his family especially in front of his baby brother, Miles.

"Ah, young fox, you have no idea what I'm going to do to you." Eggman chuckled. "You're gonna robotisize me, Robuttnick! It's what you did to my parents!" Cy yelled as he was strapped to a big machine. Suddenly, the chamber was filled with green light. Cy screamed as he started to turn into one of Eggman's robot slave.

Suddenly, a blue light crashed through the wall, knocked Eggman unconsious, and crashed into the Robotisizer, halting the process and setting Cy free. The blue light subsided, revealing Cy's good friend, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic looked worried. "Cy, you...don't look so hot." he said. Cy looked down and gasped. His entire right side was robotic. Cy looked behind him and sighed in relief. Both his tails were still flesh, fur, and bone. Cy felt the right side of his face. It felt normal until he felt his right eye. It was cold, hard metal. Noah "Cy" Prower had become a cyborg.

When Cy went back to his foxhole home, he started packing. "Whoa, Cy, what are you doing?" Sonic asked. "I'm leaving. Sonic, I'm a cyborg now. I don't want Miles to live in a world where he may be an outcast because of me. Take him with you, train him as a Freedom Fighter, maybe we'll run into each other in the future." Cy said. Cy and Sonic tiptoed into one of the rooms, revealing an orange baby fox sleeping, his two tails wrapped around his body.

Cy picked the baby up, wrapped him in his baby blanket, and handed him to Sonic. Cy kissed the baby's forehead. "Good-bye, Miles. I love you." he said. Then Cy twisted his tails, and flew out of the foxhole.


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day_

Cy, now age 15, had proteced planet Mobius with only one thing on his mind: _I'm making this a better place for Miles._ When he was 10, he made modifications to his cyber arm. He added a GPS, computer data of every tunnelway in Mobius, and a laser turret, to kick SWATbot butt.

One day, Cy was walking through a forest where the Freedom Fighters' hideout, known as Knothole, was rumored to be. Cy was wearing a long cloak that hid his cybernetic parts, in case he met hose who didn't know his story.

Cy walked through a particullary deep part of the forest when he caught a familiar scent. "Sulfer. But that means..." Cy said. Suddenly, a blue blur zipped past Cy, turned back, and stoped right in front of the young fox.

"Hey, Cy, I see you've been busy helping the Freedom Fighters...in a freelance kinda way." Sonic said. "Yeah, kinda. So, Sonic, how's Miles doing?" Cy asked. "He's fine. He's even a Freedom Fighter now. I can take you to him, but don't call him Miles anymore. He likes to be called Tails." Sonic said.

Cy was lead to a settlement filled with straw huts. "Hey, Tails, there's someone I want you to meet!" Sonic called. A young, orange fox with two tails emerged from one of the huts. "Sonic...is that him? Is that my older brother?" Tails asked. "Yup. Tails, meet Cy. Cy, meet Tails." Sonic said. Tails literally flew to Cy and tackled him in a hug.

"Cy, I can't beleive I'm meeting you! But, why did you leave in the first place? Don't you love me?" Tails asked, tears in his eyes. Cy hugged Tails. "Of course I love you, Tails. You're my little brother. The only reason I didn't stay was...this." Cy said, taking off his cloak, exposing his cyber side. Tails gasped. "You were robotisized?" Tails asked.

Cy nodded. "Yes, but I'm still fighting alongside the Freedom Fighters. Eggman's going down!" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Cy was given the tour of Knothole. When he was shown the sleeping huts, Tails tugged on his arm. "Cy, are you gonna stay and become an actual Freedom Fighter?" he asked. "I dunno, Tails. I don't want to intrude." Cy said. "It's no trouble, Cy. We have plenty of room. All you have to do is decide where you're gonna bunk." Sonic said.

Suddenly, thunder crashed. Tails screamed and jumped in to Cy's arms. "It's alright, Tails. It's only thunder. If it helps, do you want me to bunk with you?" Cy asked. Tails nodded. Cy carried Tails to his hut, set him on his bed, and sat next to him. "I didn't know you're afraid of thunder, kiddo. Why is that?" Cy asked.

Tails sighed. "When I was 2, Sonic and I were playing outside, when thunder crashed. I didn't know what it was, so sonic told me. Thunder is a loud noise, usually followed by lightning, during a rain storm. I wasn't scared at first, but when we were climbing trees, thunder crashed. The loud noise caught me off guard, causing me to fall out of the tree. That's why thunder scares me. I'm such a wimp." Tails said, sobbing.

Cy hugged Tails. "Hush, Tails, no need for tears. Yu aren't a wimp. If you were, do you think you'de be a Freedom Fighter? If you're a Freedon Fighter, you're a brave person. Just like Dad." Cy said. Tails perked up. "Dad was a Freedom Fighter?" he asked.

"Yup. And a pretty good one too. Mom was too, but she was a Technician, while Dad was a fighter. Because of their example, I decided that both you and I would follow their footsteps. In fact, the last thing Dad said to me was, 'Noah, take care of Miles. I want both of you to become Freedom Fighters, just like your parents. Weither you battle or build is up to you. Make me proud.' Then he went off to work, Mom right behind him. That was the last time I ever saw them." Cy said.

"What happened to our parents?" Tails asked. "Fully robotisized. They got captured a week after you were born. It was hard, but I made Dad a promise. I took care of you until you were around 6 months old." Cy said. "That's when Eggman got you, isn't it?" Tails asked. Cy nodded.

"I had just put you to bed, when I heard a big explosion in the living room. SWATbots had come, trying to get both of us, but they only managed to get me. After the terrible experiance, I decided to leave, because, if I stayed, you may have been treated unfairly because of my half-robotization. I left you to Sonic, my good friend, because I knew that he'de take good care of you." Cy said.

"Did you miss me at all?" Tails asked. "Of course I did, Tails. You're my little brother. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done." Cy said. Tails yawned. "I'm sleepy. Cy, can you tell me a story about Mom and Dad?" he asked. "Sure, kiddo. Let's see... Oh! Well, Mom and Dad were in a SWATbot factory, trying to blow it up. Mom made these Acid bombs that ate through metal as soon as they were detonated. But, they failed and ate through Mom's pack. 'Great, Rosemary! Now what are we gonna do?' Dad asked.

'I dunno, Aumedeaus, you're the fighter!' Mom yelled. Suddenly, they were surrounded by SWATbots. Then Mom blasted one with her energy pistol and after a huge fight, Mom and Dad were victorious. Then, Dad pulled out a regular, run of the mill bomb and blew up the factory. The end." Cy said, noticing Tails had fallen asleep. Cy ruffled his brother's fur. "Good night, big guy. See you in the morning." he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

When Cy woke up the next morning, the sun was barely up. "Perfect. Just enough training before breakfast. Hope they have chili dogs." he said. Scribbling a note to Tails, explaining where he was going, Cy silently exited the hut, and proceeded to a secret, secluded part of the forest to exercise.

When Cy got to the place he wanted to go, he immeadiatly dropped to the ground and did push-ups. About an hour later, Cy switched to sit-ups after 2,976 push-ups. When he did his sit-ups, his keen fox ears, heard Sonic's voice. "Yo, Freedom Fighters, come and get it!"

When Cy got back to Knothole, he saw that Tails was coming out of his hut. Judging by the bags under his eyes, Tails had just woken up. "Morning, bro. Sleep well?" Cy asked. Tails smiled. "Yeah,I dreamed that we were saving Mobius with Mom and Dad." he said.

"Cool. So do you know if they have chili dogs?" Cy asked. Tails laughed. "Brother, you have lots to learn. There is always chili dogs, 3 meals a day." he said. Cy tried one of te chili dogs. "Hmm... juvinille. I've definetly had better. Heck, I've made better." he said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you challenging my chili dogs, Cy?" Sonic asked. "Beleive me, Sonic, I mean no disrespect, but I know my chili dogs are better than yours." Cy said. "Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Sonic challenged. "Deal." Cy said.

Cy went to the make-your-own chili dog station, Sonic and Tails following. Cy added chili, green onions, white onions, relish, and, a little something extra that he brought with him. "Friend, family, behold, the Prower Chili Bomb. Who will try it?" Cy asked. Quick as a flash, Sonic downed the entire dog. 3 second later, Sonic yelled in pain.

"Waaaay past hot! Waaaay past hot!" Sonic said, drinking the entire water jug. "That's the secret ingredient. Home grown Mobian Chili peppers. The Prower family once had only these little babies to eat back during the Robotnik era. Because of this, all Prowers are immune to the hotness of these chilis, and by extention, immune to the chili dogs. Here, Tails, have one." Cy said, offering his brother a chili dog.

Tails ate a chili dog. 3 seconds later, he burped. "That was tasty." he said. "See, Sonic, Prowers are immune." Cy said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Tails and Cy were walking around the camp, seeing the sights. When they reached a heavily shrubbed area, Tails turned to Cy. "Cy, behind this shrubbed area is a place I've never shown anyone, not even Sonic. Can I trust you to keep it secret?" he asked. "Of course, Tails." Cy said.

Tails led Cy through the shrubbed area until theey were at a clifside. Near the edge, was a tree. "Tails, re my eyes deceiving me, or is that..." Cy said, hesatant to name his brother's babyhood friend who, according to newscasts that Cy saw, died saving the Galaxy from a Meterex invasion last month, "Cosmo's tree?" Tails nodded. I planted the seed Sonic gave me last month, and the tree grew. I miss Cosmo a lot." Tails said, a tear falling down his cheek.

Cy put his hand on Tails' shoulder. "I know, Tails, she was your friend." he said. Tails shook his head. It's more than that, Cy. I-I loved her." he said. "Oh, Tails, I didn't know. Come here, little buddy." Cy said, hugging Tails, who cried into his brother's shoulder. Suddenly, Cy's cyber arm started flashing red and beeping. "Wait, that's my Life Tracer. It indicates when a sentient being is near. Holy Moley, Tails, come over here!" Cy said, walking over to Cosmo's tree. "What's up, Cy?"

"According to my Life Tracer, a sentient being lives in this tree. That's impossible...unless...Tails, was the seed white?" Cy asked. "Yeah, why?" Tails asked. "In my database, it tells that Seedrians can be reborn if they unleash a white seed to the one they loved the most. They have to plant that seed. When the tree is fully grown, like this tree, you have to confess your love, and the Seedrian will be reborn." Cy said.


	6. Chapter 6

"What? Cy, are you serious? I can bring her back?" Tails asked. "Yeah, according to the data. But you'll need some power... like this Chaos Emerald I snagged from Eggman." Cy said, pulling a green jewel from his tail fur. Cy took the jewel and buried it at the tree's base. "Tails, you love Cosmo, right?" Cy asked, starting the rebirth ritual.

"Yes, Cy, I love Cosmo with all my heart. I just wish I told her sooner." Tails said. "Your wish is granted. By the seed planted by love, Cosmo is reborn." Cy chanted. Thre tree glowed with a white light that momentarely blinded both foxes.

When the light subsided, a young Seedrian female was standing where the tree once was. She had emerald green, leaf-like hair, rose bud-like pigtails, and a dress as green as her hair. Tails ran up and hugged her, tears in his eyes.

"Cosmo, I'm so glad to see you." he said. Cosmo laughed. "Tails, I can't beleive that you brought me back! How did you know what to do?" she asked. "My brother, Cy, told me." he said, gesturing to Cy.

Cosmo looked at Cy. "Cy, how did you know?" she asked. "I have a database of everything on Mobius implanted in my brain. It came with the partial Robotism." Cy said. Cosmo hugged Cy. "Thank you for reuniting me with Tails. I owe you." she said. "No problem, Cosmo. My brother needed you. I just did what I could." Cy said.

Suddenly, a holographic screen popped out of Cy's cyber arm. Sonic appeared and he looked troubled. "Cy, Tails,...Cosmo? How the...?" "Long story, Sonic. What's up?" Cy asked. "My siblings, Sonia and Manic have been captured by Eggman. I need help rescuing them. Are you up for it?" Sonic asked. "Heck yeah." Cy said. "Absolutly." Tails said. "Aye, aye, Sonic." Cosmo said. Everyone turned to Cosmo. "Cosmo, you were just reborn. Your in no condition to fight. Stay here." Sonic said.

"I agree. I can't lose you again." Tails said. Cosmo sighed. "Okay, I'll stay." she said. "Don't worry, Cosmo. You'll fight someday soon, I promise." Cy said.


End file.
